Valentine's Day
by ItsAllWrite
Summary: A proper ending to the love story of Cat and Robbie, set during Valentine's Day


**I couldn't get the image of Cat and Robbie half naked in the trash can out of my head so here's a small Drabble.**

**(Also, I believed that Cabbie deserved a good ending.)**

* * *

Cat skipped through the hallways of Hollywood Arts, dressed in a red dress with pink hearts printed over it and a cute pink cardigan to match. Her black heels clicked on the floor, loud for all to hear and turn to see the red head dressed for the special holiday.

"Want a cake pop? My nonna helped me make them," she asked to some kids that were passing by, frowning when they refused because they remembered how her brother's "Christmas beef" had been so disgusting.

She continued her stroll before she stopped dead in her tracks when she came face to face with Robbie. Ever since last week when they had been robbed of their pajelehoochos and had seen each other in their undergarments, things had been awkward.

_"Don't look at me, Robbie," Cat screeched, trying to cover herself by crossing her arms across her chest. _

_"Sorry Cat,but I'm a guy okay... And I've seen you wear a bikini before. What's the difference," he retorted._

_"It just is," she huffed, and turned away from him. They stayed in silence for a while, the only sound they heard was the distant noise of a police car and loud music. _

_"I'm cold," Cat whined. Robbie opened his arms and she hesitated before she decided that huddling with him half-naked would be much better than freezing to death. She ran into his arms, letting him wrap his arms around her while she did the same thing to him. _

_"Thanks Robbie," she whispered quietly, and he placed a soft kiss to her head but she pretended like she didn't notice._

_"And you said you didn't want to snoodle," he laughed and she just rolled her eyes. After a while Robbie came up with the brilliant idea of climbing in the garbage bin and rolling down the hill. When they got back to town, he hailed a taxi for the both of them._

_"What are you two kids doing in the streets in your unmentionables? I hope you weren't doing the deed out in public. God I hate that," the old man driving the vehicle commented._

_"No! We're not together," Cat defended quickly._

_"Yeah," Robbie added, less than enthusiastically, "she doesn't want to be with me."_

_Cat turned to Robbie, noticing the hurt in his eyes and decided not to say anything else. _

"Hey Robbie," she greeted shyly, tucking a looses strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hey," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets, his glare staying firmly on the floor.

"Want a cake pop," she asked him , "They're red velvet and really good and..."

"I can't do this anymore, Cat," he interrupted, finally looking up at her.

"Can't do what?"

"Keep pretending that it isn't awkward between. Keep acting like I'm fine with being just your friend because I want to be more than that...and deep down I know you feel the same way."

Cat stared at him, wide-eyed not knowing exactly what to say. It was one of the moments where she had many thoughts but couldn't string them together, so she stayed quiet. She handed her tray of desserts to a random person and dragged Robbie to the supply closet, locking the door behind them.

"You're right," she admitted, sitting down on the mop bucket.

"What," he said shocked, crouching down in front of her and grabbing her hands in his.

"I like you Robbie. I like you so much. But you're really important to me, you know? If it didn't work out, I don't think I'd be able to live without you," she began to tear up. "I can't lose you, Robbie."

"Hey, you'll never lose me."

He palmed her cheeks and brought her towards his. Gently, he placed a kiss on her lips and he felt her begin to kiss her back.

"Promise," she smiled weakly.

"Cross my heart," he laughed and she interrupted him and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck and shifting her body into his lap. They got lost in each other's company before the school bell signaling them to get class brought them back to reality.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Caterina Valentine."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Robert Shapiro."


End file.
